Pesadillas
by Finchelfully
Summary: Un momento de intimidad entre Alice y Jasper. One-shot.


El cielo era gris, como siempre solía serlo en aquella pequeña ciudad de Washington. Tantos años juntos, casi un siglo, de hecho, y tantas ciudades visitadas. Pero la mayoría tenían algo en común y eso era el cielo. Nublado, triste para la mayoría. Pero no para Alice. Para ella aquel cielo significaba la oportunidad de hacer miles de cosas sin preocuparse por ser vistos.

La casa estaba vacía, a escondidas de Jasper les había comprado un viaje a toda la familia para que pasasen el fin de semana y se habían ido unas horas antes.

Jasper llevaba unos días extraño, más extraño de lo que ya solía ser para el resto de la gente, pero yo sabía cuándo no estaba bien del todo. Él estaba sentado en el sofá cuando Alice bajó, más tenso de lo normal, y la pequeña aprovechó la ventaja de la que disfrutaba por ser así de frágil, ya que sabía que esto permitía que no se le escuchase. El antiguo soldado observaba sus brazos, las pequeñas medias lunas que en ellos había, y los juzgaba con su mirada penetrante, como si pudiera fulminarlos y hacerlos desaparecer.

Alice sabía lo que su marido sentía. Sentía que era un monstruo, que su pasado como neófito lo había marcado para siempre como un ser que no merecía la vida, o lo que fuera que ellos poseían con su corazón muerto. No se sentía merecedor de su amor, muchas veces se lo había dicho y ella, incluso había llegado a pensar que si no fuese por la necesidad que el uno por el otro profesaban y que sin lugar a dudas ella le encontraría, fuese donde fuese.

Alice se acercó a una velocidad no demasiado rápida, sentándose junto a él y una pequeña mueca se formó en sus labios al ver como Jasper cubría sus cicatrices con una sudadera. Durante unos minutos, el silencio se formó entre ellos, no uno incómodo, más bien uno de entendimiento, de respeto, de cariño. Alice posicionó su pequeña mano sobre el borde de la sudadera que él llevaba puesta y, con una mirada que le pedía permiso, comenzó a subírsela hasta quitársela por completo.

-Alice…-murmuró tan bajo como era posible Jasper, pero dejándose hacer por las ágiles manos de tu enamorada.

La pequeña morena tiró al otro lado de la habitación la sudadera y con agilidad, se posicionó sobre el regazo del rubio. Cogió su brazo, estirándolo con tanta delicadeza como le fue posible y lo examinó, con tanta exactitud como él había estado haciendo hace un rato pero con una mirada más dulce, con admiración incluso, una mirada llena de curiosidad, de preguntas… Jasper no necesitaba observar de nuevo aquellas marcas blancas, pero la mirada de su duendecilla le tenía embelesado. Un ser tan bondadoso, tan perfecto como ella era parecía mostrar un nivel de cariño inimaginado.

Si tan solo Shakespeare conociese los miles de adjetivos que se le pasaban por la mente en ese instante para describir lo que sentía, se sentiría avergonzado de su escrito.

Al fin, Alice alzó la mirada del brazo hasta los dorados ojos de su amado, con la sonrisa que no se había borrado en ningún instante y que, sin duda alguna, comenzaba a surgir efecto en su humor.

-Jazz, llevas días pensando en ellas –dijo Alice con su tono cantarín pero dulce, refiriéndose a las cicatrices.- El pasado eso es, llevamos un siglo juntos, no eres quién crees ser…

-No es tan simple. Hice cosas horribles. Si tuviera pesadillas, serían sobre ello.

Aquello sonó tan enserio que Alice no supo qué contestar inmediatamente. Ella no recordaba su vida humana. No recordaba un solo sueño en su vida, tan sólo las visiones que tenía en algunas ocasiones e incluso aquello, según lo que ella pensaba, no era como soñar. Jasper era su refugio, y Alice era el refugio de Jasper, siempre había sido así. Siempre lo sería. Alice se reclinó sobre su pecho, en una especie de abrazo que él devolvió sin dudarlo.

-¿Jasper?-preguntó la más bajita de los Cullen, girando la cabeza para observar los tranquilos ojos que ya la observaban.

-¿Sí, Alice?-respondió, con una sonrisa diminuta comenzando a formarse en sus finos labios.

-Si pudiese soñar, sería contigo. –Concluyó suavemente la chica, imitando la sonrisa de aquel que la acunaba.

Jasper acercó sus labios a los de Alice, despacio. Los rozó como si fuese la primera rosa de la primavera antes de comenzar a besarla, con la necesidad de quien besa al eje de su mundo pero la tranquilidad de quien tiene toda la eternidad y lo sabe. No era un hombre demasiado de palabras, Alice lo sabía, pero le gustaba que fuera así. ¿Cuántas veces habrían besado sus labios? Incontables. ¿Cuántas quedarían? Todavía más. Pero en ese momento, en aquel sofá de aquella casa perdida de Forks, tan solo les importaba aquel fin de semana.


End file.
